He Came Back
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: Elios said that he would come back for Rini when she was a lady, now she's a freshman in high school, and he's a junior. Each of them says they are just friends, except Rini loves Elios in secret, and he loves her too! But one girl embraces Chaos.
1. Rumors

A/N: I am basing Rini's reactions and mood-swings on my friends and myself at that age. I must have been, and must still be, a pest for my parents. I, like Rini, know what it's like to like someone and not know if they like you back. I also know what it's like to be cheated on by that someone a few months later, but that's beside the point.  
I recently read a pretty good disclaimer, so I'm going to paraphrase it, if I owned Sailor Moon, why would I be putting my work on this website? ************************************************************************ Rini had been in the future for the past six years, making her fourteen, and therefore, crazy and moody. Being a princess was second to fun for her, hence the reason why she was sitting at the table reading a newspaper with a headline called "Princess Party Girl!" and generally smiling at what kind of reaction her parents might have. As she skimmed the page, she stopped and groaned at the line that said; "The princess has taken an interest in Prince Robert of the Neptunian kingdom." She crumpled the paper and threw it with force. "Dammit, just because he tried to court me, he is suddenly my boyfriend!" Diana walked into the room and glanced at her. "What's wrong Small Lady?"  
"Don't call me that! I have a name! And I read an article just now that pronounced Prince Robert my boyfriend." Diana shrugged. "He was nice, why shouldn't they call him that? After all, you two really hit it off." Rini sighed, and tried to explain to Diana. "Di, do you remember a certain someone who said he'd come back when I was a lady like my mother? Well, I am one now, because mom was my age in the past when she counted as a lady." Diana thought about this for a moment, and then said; "Oh, you mean Peruru!" Rini sweatdropped, and shook her head. "No Diana, Elios!"  
"Oh yeah, but you haven't seen him in ages." That wasn't quite true. "Diana, he enrolled in school today, he's a junior, and with me as a freshman, it's perfect!" She sighed dreamily as she stroked Diana. "Rini!" That would mean that her parents had seen the article. She ran down the long hall to the lounge and started by saying; "I can explain everything. Oh!" Elios was there, and he was smiling. "You can explain what?" Her mother continued accusingly. "Uh. Gotta go bye!" She said, and took Elios' arm, running through the door at quite a fast pace.  
"Elios, I'm so glad you came back!" She flung her arms around his neck, and felt his muscular arms encircle her waist. "I would never break a promise to you my maiden." Wow, that nickname never failed to send shivers up her spine, and the reason for that was a little bit embarrassing. It reminded her of her first kiss, which had been given by none other than Elios. "I know Elios, it's just, I didn't know that it would be this soon! I am glad though, really I am!" He let go of her, and she mentally smacked herself for speaking when the embrace could have lasted longer. Just from that contact, she had estimated how strong he was, and with the way his muscles were composed, saying that he was very strong would be an understatement. "Seeing as how you obviously did something, why don't I take you out for the day?" 'Damn boy, you're pulling at my heart-strings' she thought, and nodded vigorously. "Did you happen to read the front page of the paper this morning?" He raised an eyebrow. "No." She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Keep it that way!" She said, pulling him along behind her so that they were out the front gates by the time her father reached the door and grumbled something about teen rebellion, and having a headache. 


	2. See You at the Dance!

Hours later, they returned and Rini asked; "The Starlight's on Friday, you going?" They stopped in front of the palace, and she waited for his answer. "What do you do there?" "Oh, well you play pool, go on these blow up slides and stuff, and dance for five hours, it's kind of expensive though." "How much?" Elios asked, and she shrugged. "(I have no idea what the currency rate is between America and Japan, so I'm using dollars) About fifteen dollars, but it covers pizza and soda." He nodded, and she started walking again. "Sure I'll go, as long as you're there, the cost doesn't matter to me!" Rini flushed bright red, but turned her head so that he wouldn't see. 'Wow, there goes another heartstring' but she also thought, 'It's just wishful thinking, he doesn't lo- like me.' "Cool, I'll see you there, and at school." He started to leave, and then turned and said; "Farewell my maiden." Taking her hand and brushing his lips over it. 'Wow, I think I'm gonna faint, or maybe swoon is the more correct word.' She bit her lip and returned his sentiment. "Good bye Elios." 'I really wish he felt the way I do.'  
  
Elios very much wanted to tell his maiden that he loved her, but now was not the right moment, and he was not sure if she felt the same way that he did. Rini had changed him, turned him into a more sociable human being, or Pegasus being if he wanted to be correct. Surprisingly, he was enjoying living like a normal sixteen-year-old, and he was enjoying not having to wear the same clothes everyday even more. In the past few days, he had picked up on the terminology used by the guys here, and even knew how to talk to the girls. In fact, the only on he had trouble saying the right thing to, was Rini. ************************************************************************ A/N: The Starlight is actually a dance, where people can to a lot more than just dance. It is based on the Twilight Dance that happens yearly in my town. 


	3. Why Not?

On Friday, Rini and her friends arrived at the dance in Hawaiian wear. Rini wore a white shirt with pink flowers, a short pink sarong with white flowers over jeans, a white and pink leigh, and pink and white sunglasses as a headband. She had decided to let her very long hair down over her shoulders. Kodi wore yellow, orange, and white, Momoko wore green and white, Sarah wore blue and white, Alison wore red and white, and Hotaru wore purple and white. They looked around, and to their delight, there was blow-up laser tag, a blow-up bungee game, a blow-up slide, and a blow-up platform with two guys fighting, trying to hit each other off two pillars with padded broomsticks. "Wow, this is awesome!" They agreed, and started for the door, which lead outside to the latter two games. "Hey, this is great and all, but where are our boys?" Kodi asked, and was answered when a yellow rose was brought up in front of her face, and her boyfriend Kevin kissed her on the cheek. All of the girls blushed when their boyfriends did the same, giving them roses in the colors of their outfits, Rini, because she and Elios weren't going out, blushed when he whispered in her ear; "Maiden, turn around." And he handed her a pink rose, which made her blush plenty more. "Aww, you guys have really outdone yourselves!"   
  
Sarah said, and glanced back at Rini and Elios, who weren't really paying attention. "Thanks Elios, that was thoughtful." Rini said, and he smiled. "I knew you'd like it." Sarah started to get irritated; "Hello lovebirds! I was talking!" They jumped at least ten feet away from each other and blushed to the roots of their hair. "Now come on, I'm gonna hit the rafters of that thing with my head, and I'll even put ten dollars on it!" They all laughed at the comment he made about the slide. "I'll say you can." Rini said, still laughing, and Elios agreed too, but the rest said they were against him. He quickly took Rini by the arm; "I will need two people to come up with me, so who's my other volunteer?" Elios agreed to go as well, and they followed him up the slide.   
  
"Rini, stay in this corner, and Elios go to that corner! You bounce, you'll suffer the consequences!" Kevin ordered, and she slapped him. "I'm the leader of the scouts, remember! You can at least be respectful!" Playfully, he slapped her back, but it was a bit hard, so she pushed him backward down the slide, making him get plastic burn on his feet, which were bare. Kodi glared back at Rini, but she was also being playful, so Rini stuck out her tongue. Looking over her shoulder at Elios, she saw him chuckling quietly. "Okay, I'm done, you can stop laughing." He only shook his head and walked over to the other corner, with Kevin catching up to him, and nudging him out of the way to get to the middle. Then, he started jumping, and gained enough momentum that when he launched himself forward, this time with the protective sack securely under him, and hit the rafters dead on, causing him to fall on his back and slide down backward again. "Ouch!" Rini laughed, and glanced at Elios, who was looking at her, and blushed.  
  
In the darkening sky, stars were appearing, and that made Rini sigh. "Want to go first Elios?" He shrugged and jumped down, landing just barely before the end. Rini jumped up a few times and then tried to dive as Elios and Kevin had, but instead landed face first and rolled down the slide, crashing pretty hard into Elios and Kevin at the end. A resounding "Oof!" Was heard from the three. Kevin got up, and Kodi rushed over to him to ask him if he was okay. Next, Elios sat up, as Rini had more or less ended her crazy ride on top of him. Her arms were around his neck, and she was lying with her head against his chest, and her lower body on his lap and then going off to the side. "Are you all right Rini?" He asked softly, and she opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with concern. "The whole bottom half of my face feels like a bunch of needle have been pressed into it, but other then that, yeah, I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"I'll live." He laughed, and then stood, amazingly without making her let go. 'Boy is he strong!' She thought, and was glad that her blush wasn't visible because of the surrounding darkness.   
  
"I think maybe we should do something else." Elios said, still holding onto Rini. "Hey guys, I think you can let go of each other now." Their eyes flew wide yet again, and they again jumped away from each other at Daniel's (Sarah's boyfriend) comment. Next, they went to the platform, where some kids had just finished sparring with the broomsticks. Alison and Rini ran up, took their helmets, and jumped atop the pillars. "Hey, if we jump, does it count as a loss?" The college student presiding over the game shrugged. Elios watched with some amazement as his maiden spun with incredible grace and tried to trip her opponent. Alison jumped up, and took a swing at Rini's head, but she ducked and rammed the end of the sparring tool into Alison's stomach. "Eep!" The girl tumbled face first into Rini, and knocked her over the edge of the platform, but Elios caught her before she fell, and pushed her back up so that she could continue. Obviously the girls' strength might be too great to play this game without using enough force to push each other off the platform. "Okay, this one might not be such a great idea either." Said Alison's boyfriend Jaime.  
  
The girls begrudgingly nodded, and ran to the bungee area. They all played the game, and ended up with obvious results; Rini was in second place with eight wins, and Hotaru was right after her with seven. All twelve of the teens were trying to catch their breaths. "Well, I guess that Alison and Cody are the losers, and Elios is the winner." Naturally, he had won, and as he looked at Rini, she saw that he was looking at him, but then she blushed and turned away. He was starting to believe that she didn't really like making eye contact, but he could not be sure that she didn't maybe like him a little, as he had only caught her blushing when he looked at her, not when other people did. After that the girls looked at their boyfriends and Elios, and grinned. "Time for laser tag!" They all groaned, but Cody more than the others did.  
  
After three games of laser tag, they all settled down and ate pizza and had drinks. All the girls went on a 'bathroom break', and started talking. "Rini, what the hell! You and Elios so totally like each other!" Momoko said, and all the girls nodded. "No, we're just friends."  
  
"Bull!" Hotaru said, and they were all surprised that their quiet friend said something to that degree. "Damn girl, you finally said something to someone besides Tom!" Hotaru blushed at Sarah's comment, Tom was not there tonight, but he had popped in to give Hotaru a rose, and then whispered in her ear that he had to go. "You may just be friends, but I don't think that's how you want it to stay." Rini blushed, and then they heard someone talking outside and slipped into the stalls. "I think I like that new guy Elios!" That made Rini's blood boil! "Then go talk to him! I'm sure he will feel the same way."  
  
"He'd better not!" Rini said aloud, and the two girls stopped talking. "That sounded distinctly like Rini Tsukino!" Rini held her breath, and the girls said; "Come on, let's leave Michelle, it sounds like someone doesn't want you around their crush, I bet she's outside, let's go teach her a lesson about who the guys belong to!"  
  
"Right behind you Lana." She knew that it had to be Michelle, the school slut, but she couldn't say for certain because their voices were muffled. All six of the Sailor Soldiers jumped out of their stalls. "Rini, give us an honest answer, do you like Elios?"  
  
"I um... I love him." She managed, and their eyes went wide. "You love him?" Nodding, she felt herself get queasy, but then they all hugged her, and everything went back to normal, or almost.  
  
They went outside, careful to avoid Michelle, and walked into the dance. "Tell him!" They told her, and shoved her towards Elios. A new song started called "Why Not?" And the lyrics were almost ironically like her thoughts at the moment:  
  
"You think you're going nowhere  
  
When you're walking down the street  
  
You're acting like you just don't care  
  
When life can be so sweet  
  
Why you wanna be like that  
  
Cause if there's nothing new  
  
You're not fooling no one  
  
You're not even fooling you  
  
So walk a little slower  
  
and open up your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
  
the good things passing by  
  
There may never be a sign  
  
No flashing neon light  
  
Telling you to make your move  
  
Or when the time is right  
  
(So) Why not  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
you might lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
Why not  
  
(Why not take a crazy chance  
  
why not take a crazy chance)."  
  
She hesitated and looked back at her friends, who were dancing to the music, but noticed her glancing back and urged her forward. The guys walked over and started dancing with their girlfriends, but Elios stayed behind with his back turned to her.  
  
"You always dress in yellow  
  
when you wanna dress in gold  
  
Instead of listening to your heart  
  
You do just what you're told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
  
What you'll never know  
  
Let's just get into your car  
  
And Go baby Go  
  
(So) Why not   
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not   
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
why not."  
  
Elios turned towards her as she neared him. He started walking towards her, holding a soda and smiling sweetly.  
  
"Ohh  
  
I might be the one for you  
  
Ohh yeah  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
Ohh  
  
It could be the thing to do   
  
What I'm saying is   
  
You gotta let me know."  
  
She could almost hear her friends telling her to keep going, to tell him that she loved him, but all of a sudden, she saw Michelle coming towards Elios, and saw her reach out to grab and talk to him, and she wanted to show him that she loved him.  
  
"You'll never get to heaven   
  
Or even to L.A.  
  
If you don't believe there's a way  
  
Why not   
  
Take a star from the sky  
  
Why not   
  
Spread your wings and fly  
  
It might take a little  
  
Or it might take a lot   
  
So why not  
  
why not  
  
  
  
(So) Why not   
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not   
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not   
  
Why not?"  
  
(c)C. Midnight and M. Gerrard  
  
Michelle started to turn Elios, and he glanced at her with friendliness, but Rini spun him back around, grabbed his shirt, pulled herself up to his height, and kissed him!   
  
Elios was so surprised that he didn't react for almost ten seconds, but then he was kissing her back, and it felt so right. The song ended, and he put down his soda on the counter, and put his arms around her. Slowly he pulled away, but his hold on her remained intact. "Rini!" The girl who had wanted to talk to him shrieked, and stomped off in anger, and Elios saw Rini blush and hide her face from everyone's and anyone's view. Gently, he lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her softly. "So I guess this means that I wasn't wrong to kiss you? And that I'm not wrong to say that... I love you?" She asked, and he smiled softly. "Definitely not, because I've loved you for seven years." He pulled her up and gave her one last kiss before putting her down, and walking back to the other sailors and their personal guards. "Well it's about time! The suspense was killing us!" Kodi said, making the new couple blush, and causing the rest of the group to laugh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: More of the dance in the next chapter, but for now, I'm leaving it here, although the first four parts will probably be posted at the same time. For those of you who have read or are reading my other stories, especially "Caught in a Triangle", I am not abandoning them, I just had to focus on something else for awhile. My update schedule got a bit hectic, and no one said I couldn't wait a week or two to post again! 


	4. Sailor Star Chaos

Rini and Elios were standing in line for the slide again with the others, but Michelle was also standing behind them. The student watching the slide motioned for them to go upward, but since there were only two of them, he also said that Michelle could go up. They hurried up and Rini leaned a little against Elios. "You're sure you want to try this again?" She nodded, and found the pocket of her mat, putting her arms in it, and leaning back to wait for Michelle to go.  
  
Michelle waited until Rini's back was turned on her, and then grabbed her by her sleeve, and pulled her down, pretending that she had lost her balance. "Aiyee!" Rini said, and lost hold of her mat. She tumbled down, and Michelle sinisterly caught the side after Rini did and said; "Who gets the guys Rini? I want to hear it from your mouth." "You may get most of them, but Elios is my prince, he has been for seven years, and you'll never take him away!" "That's what you think Princess!" Rini smirked, and Michelle was taken aback. "You're right, I am a princess, and your future queen, and believe me, this heir gets what she wants." Michelle fumed, and raked her long nails across the princess' cheek, drawing blood.  
  
Rini was losing her grip on the side, but she did not want to get burned, and she had no way of keeping her feet and face from getting injured. "Well, what do you say about that Rini, without a pretty face, how will you keep your man?" Fortunately, Rini was not worried about that; Elios would likely love her no matter what she looked like. However, her cheek did hurt. "Hey!" Michelle then leapt at her, and somehow pulled her down so that her back was sliding down the plastic surface, and she was getting burned. Pain exploded in the back of her arms and on her cheek as she started to bleed while also trying to fight off Michelle, who was pushing her cheek down very hard on the already blood stained surface. When they reached the bottom, the girls dragged her out from under Michelle and the guys took Michelle by the arms and held her up so that she couldn't go anywhere. Elios reached the bottom soon after and she flung herself into his arms, knowing full well that she would stain his nice, button up shirt.  
  
Now Rini had never seen the full extent of his powers, but she was going to get a glimmer of them now. He concentrated on her cheeks, and took them in his hands. He then closed his eyes and slowly, a warm glow emanated from his hands, and healed the wounds in her face. After that, he took her hands and let the healing energy flow up her arms to where her burns were. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at her arms, and slowly reached up to touch her face. Elios took her hand again and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. At first, she winced, but then settled down as she realized that she was not in pain.  
  
Meanwhile, the guys were having a hell of a time with Michelle when someone shouted; "Stink bombs, everyone out!" Then, there were eggs flying everywhere, so Michelle took advantage of the situation and escaped.  
  
So naturally, when Elios kissed Rini, everyone saw it and was stunned speechless. "Guys, you have an audience and." It only took that much for them to realized what Hotaru was trying to say. "Damn!" Rini muttered, and blushed when she realized that she had said it a bit loud. The yearbook staff snapped some pictures, and the two of them jumped off the slide and into the crowd. The rest of the people on the slide got off, and it was deflated. "Sorry kids, but we don't want to make the queen angry." That was fine with Rini, she had had enough of the slide!  
  
About a half an hour later, everyone went back inside, and the scouts and their guards sat on the benches. It was around ten, and they had gotten there at six, so they still had an hour left. "I'm tired." Rini whispered as she snuggled against Elios. She felt his arms close around her as he pulled her on top of him and then scooted towards the back of the bench with his arms around her so that she didn't fall.  
  
Not too far away, Michelle was fighting the urge to do something to retaliate, but she was not winning. Her heart was telling her to back down, that Rini and Elios were likely blissfully happy as a couple. Yet her mind was telling her that she owned all of the guys in school, and if she wanted a guy who already had a girl, by the gods, she'd take him by force! "Michelle, do you want to get back at the little princess?" Michelle's eyes widened, and she looked around. "Who said that?" "I did." Still, there was no one around who could have asked such a thing. "Well of course I want to get back at the princess! She stole my man!" There was a disembodied chuckle heard, and Michelle once again looked around. "Then embrace me. daughter." She fell back against the tree; she didn't have a family, just an orphanage full of followers. "Who are you?" "I, my dear, am the spirit of your mother; Sailor Chaos."  
  
At about ten forty-five, they walked back inside and sat down. After about two songs, Rini became restless, so she stood and said; "Come on, we came here to dance, not to sit around and do nothing!" So everyone stood and walked to a spot where there was no crowd. After the song, the DJ said; "Last chance guys, what song do you want?" Many different requests were heard, but the Jockey waved them off. "You get a girl's choice, and guys can't back down! Here we go with 'It is You'." The opening started, and Rini glanced at Elios. 'What if he doesn't. oh what the hell?' She put her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"There is something that I see  
  
In the way you look at me  
  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes.  
  
But an unexpected way  
  
On this unexpected day  
  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along.  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along.  
  
There were times I ran to hide  
  
Afraid to show the other side  
  
Alone in the night without you.  
  
But now I know just who you are  
  
And I know you hold my heart  
  
Finally this is where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along.  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along.  
  
Over and over  
  
I'm filled with emotion  
  
Your love, it rushes through my veins.  
  
And I am filled  
  
With the sweetest devotion  
  
As I, I look into your perfect face.  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved all along."  
  
©Dana Glover et. al.  
  
The song ended with a fading effect, and Elios realized that he was still holding onto her. Sighing a bit, he loosened his grip on her, but did the opposite of what he had meant to do; he kissed her. "Hey guys, the dance is over, let's go!" Cody said from behind them, and he groaned, pulling away. "Cody, you have the worst timing in the world!" Rini said, and he smirked a little, making her blush a really gorgeous color of pink. They turned to leave, but a voice cut through the room like a knife. "You're not going anywhere!"  
  
Rini turned and her eyes went wide, all color draining from her face. "You. you're Sailor Chaos!" The girl laughed a metallic laugh and Rini cringed. "Sailor Star Chaos, there is a difference princess." 


	5. No, I am not ending the fic

A/N: Okay, so it's been awhile since my last update, but here it is now! I don't own Sailor Moon, just the rest of the characters in the story. By the way, this is short, but I figured I had better update soon or else I would loose all my readers! What point is there to posting if I don't have readers? ************************************************************************  
  
Rini glanced back at her friends and they nodded, edging back towards the door so that they could transform. "Star Chaos, but Chaos itself was destroyed!" The girl in the black sailor suit with bright red hair laughed. "Chaos can never truly be destroyed princess, I'm sure that your mother told you that! She may have kept me back, but not long enough for you and your prince to live peacefully!" A bolt of negative energy was shot directly into Rini's stomach, causing her to go white as a sheet and double over onto her knees. "Maiden!" Elios' arms were suddenly around her, and he was pulling her up to her feet. "That was too easy, you don't put up much of a fight princess!"  
  
"Stop right there! We are the Star Sailors, and we will punish you for hurting our princess!" Star Chaos looked on with mild amusement, though her face had lost a bit of color. "Guess they didn't forget to make new ones, except that isn't a Star Sailor, that's the original Sailor Saturn." Chaos knew that Saturn had very powerful attacks, she could even destroy the world! "Where, might I ask, is Sailor Star Moon?"  
  
Rini fell back into the shadows while Elios covered her escape. "Star Moon Power!" She whispered, and transformed into her alternate identity. "I am Sailor Star Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" She said as loudly as she could. "Dammit moon brat, where did you hide the bitchy little princess?" Star Moon winced, 'Am I really a bitch?' She shook her head and sent an attack at Star Chaos. "Earth Rose Whip!" She now had the powers of the moon and of earth because of her parents. Sailor Star Chaos cried out, and was bound by the whip, which increased its hold on her with every struggle she made.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Star Moon felt a jolt in her arm and screamed as well when she realized that her arms were starting to bleed from tiny cuts in her skin. Then, the whip went black and spun off of Star Chaos, wrapping itself around Star Moon, and making her fall to the ground. "Sailor Star Moon!" The scouts yelled, and Rini fought against her new bindings, screaming each time a thorn punctured her skin. Star Chaos smiled and threw her hand out at the pink haired soldier. "Chaos Supreme Darkness!" Then, someone in white robes was standing in front of her with the golden crystal in his hands, using it as a means to create a barrier, and in the meantime, obliterating the whip around her. All at once, she realized that it was Elios in his priest form and that he was protecting her just like she had seen her father do for her mother in the past. "Fear not my maiden, I will always protect you." He turned and smiled at her, and she noticed that he had once again healed her wounds. "Guess that's what I get for being my mother's daughter." Rini was always getting hurt, Sailor Star Moon was no exception. She stood and pulled out the pink crystal. "I can take it from here, you'll drain yourself if you use that too long."  
  
Elios nodded, and pulled it back, knowing that he was already weakened from holding it even for that short time. However, the pink crystal would weaken Rini almost instantly in the state she was in. "Sailor Star Moon," He said, careful not to give away her identity, "she will not stay to fight if the princess isn't visible to her." His arms wrapped themselves around her and he felt her shiver a little. "I. I suppose you're right." She murmured, and he pulled away from her, but not before touching his lips to her's softly. "I'll leave, it's no use if the princess isn't here to feel my wrath."  
  
Sailor Chaos gave her a look of distaste and disappeared. All of the girls de-transformed, and they left the dance silently. Elios offered to drive Rini home, and she nodded with a smile on her lips. When they arrived at the palace, he drove through the gates and pulled up to the front. "Are you all right maiden? You took a beating back there." She nodded, and the sense of disquiet in him lessened. Elios went around the front and opened her door for her. "Elios, I'm sorry I got in so much trouble today; it."  
  
".couldn't be helped Rini, you cannot control the actions of others." Silently, they walked up the steps and she turned to him. "Elios. I'm kind of at a loss for words." He smiled tenderly and swept an arm around her waist. "Let me help you." She put her arms over his shoulders and crossed them at the elbows. Then, he caressed her lips with his before deepening it and brushing his tongue against her lips. Instantly, she separated them, and he entered her mouth, gently coaxing her tongue with his. Finally, his maiden was his and his alone. Elios slowly withdrew from her and touched his lips to her forehead. "I'll see you at school maiden." Before she even opened her eyes, he left. 


End file.
